


The Fandom Games Reboot: Round Nine

by The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Series: The Fandom Games Reboot Transcripts [9]
Category: Channel Zero (TV), Doctor Who, Homicide: Life on the Street, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Law & Order: SVU, NCIS, Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games
Summary: A transcript of the Ninth round of the rebooted Fandom Games roleplay on Tumblr. October 2017.





	1. Nine

Well, it’s Training Week for the Ninth Fandom Games again.  
To current Tributes: Keep your eye out for your Caesar Flickerman interview.  
To everyone else: You still have time to audition for Tributes until Friday the 29th.


	2. Nine

Caesar Flickerman  
Happy Fandom Games, everyone!  
It’s Training Week again, so that means it’s time for Tribute Interviews!


	3. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard

Caesar Flickerman: Ducky, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard: Are you expecting some sort of answer about my medical experience, or about my work with NCIS? Because my job there is to help solve murders, not cause them.  
But then, this does remind me of that one time...  
CF: Focus, Ducky! Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
DM: Well, all of them, really. This whole death match is the exact opposite of what I do.  
CF: Thank you! That was Dr. Ducky Mallard, everyone!


	4. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Irving Braxiatel

Caesar Flickerman: Brax, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
Irving Braxiatel: That’s for me to know and you to find out. All I can say, though, is that it has to do with the Doctor winning his round, and that I’m the smarter older brother.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
IB: I’ll go with the Tooth Child. That’s a rather odd creature, and I honestly don’t know how it’ll work in the Arena.  
CF: Thank you! That was Irving Braxiatel, everyone!


	5. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Detective John Munch

Caesar Flickerman: Detective Munch, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
Detective John Munch: OK, how many other detectives have you had in these Games and said their job is supposed to be the exact opposite of a death match?  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
JM: Can you believe this? We’re not even in the Arena yet, and this guy’s already trying to turn us all against each other...  
CF: Thank you! That was Detective John Munch, everyone!


	6. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Dwayne Powers

Caesar Flickerman: Dwayne, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
Dwayne Powers: Did you see my work with the threats against Rick Arlen? And the time on Dread Isle?  
Only, this time, I won’t have Nancy Drew to stop me.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
DP: I don’t. They should all be afraid of me.  
CF: Thank you! That was Dwayne Powers, everyone!


	7. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Tino Balducci

Caesar Flickerman: Tino, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
Tino Balducci: Because I’m awesome! Did you see how I took down those crooks back in Chicago a while back?  
Sure, I’ve been in a little bit of a slump lately, and that time with the train to Blue Moon Canyon didn’t work out as well as I’d have liked, but this is gonna be my real comeback.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
TB: That Mrs. Booth lady. Something about her is creepy.  
CF: Thank you! That was Tino Balducci, everyone!


	8. Caesar Flickerman Interviews the Tooth Child

Caesar Flickerman: Why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
The Tooth Child: *creepy stare*  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
TC: *creepy stare*  
CF: ...Right. Good talk. That was the Tooth Child everyone!


	9. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Marla Painter

Caesar Flickerman: Marla, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
Marla Painter: I don’t, honestly. I’m not cut out for this. Sure, I’ve killed in self-defense before, but I’d rather not have to do it again.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
MP: Frances Booth. She’s convinced herself she’s a good mother, but all she does is kill other people’s children to protect the darkness she believes in, even if that darkness had been one of my own boys.  
CF: Thank you! That was Marla Painter, everyone!


	10. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Mrs. Booth

Caesar Flickerman: Mrs. Booth, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
Mrs. Frances Booth: I’ve killed before, and I won’t hesitate to do it again. And I’m hoping that a certain Victor from one of last year’s Games will manage to pull a few Sponsors for me.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
FB: Marla Painter. We... haven’t really gotten along well in the recent past.  
CF: Thank you! That was Mrs. Frances Booth, everyone!


	11. And that's it!

Caesar Flickerman  
We’ve finished up all the Tribute Interviews for the Ninth Fandom Games!  
Don’t forget to tune in tomorrow morning at 11:00 for the beginning of the round!  
And to our Tributes: May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!


	12. Bloodbath at the Cornucopia: Round Nine

The Cornucopia sits on the edge of a forest. In front of it is a small field that drops into an old quarry.

Ladies and Gentlemen... Let the Fandom Games begin!  
A gong sounds, and the eight Tributes run off round, metal platforms. They head for the Cornucopia, where they fight for the supplies they think that they’d need to survive in the Games, in what is expected to be the bloodiest part of the Games.

Mrs. Frances Booth  
As soon as the gong sounded, I saw the Tooth Child run off to a familiar rocky outcropping near the edge of the woods. I’d meet up with him later. First, I gathered up a bag of supplies and a fish hook and ran off into the woods, finding my old RV hideout.

Irving Braxiatel  
I ran into the Cornucopia and grabbed a bag of supplies, and then armed myself with the first weapon I could grab, a gun.  
I shot at both Dwayne and Tino, who both seemed like major liability issues in the Arena, not because they’re legitimate threats as Tributes, but because they seem like accidents waiting to happen.  
As I headed off into the woods, I heard two cannons.

Dwayne Powers  
I didn’t expect the Cornucopia to be so tough. Maybe I should’ve actually watched more of the old videos of the prior Games.  
Brax shot at me and Tino. And I heard a cannon for the cop before blacking out myself.

Marla Painter  
I barely made it out of the Cornucopia in time to hear shots ring out. While escaping through the forest, I ended up teaming up with Dr. Mallard.

Detective John Munch  
That Tino guy (who looked kinda familiar, by the way), tried to shoot back at Brax before he apparently died. Instead of hitting his target, he ended up grazing my leg while I was leaving the Cornucopia.


	13. The First Day

Caesar Flickerman  
Well, it seems Brax has killed Tino and Dwayne in the Cornucopia, as well as injured Detective Munch.  
Ducky and Marla have teamed up, and it seems Mrs. Booth and the Tooth Child will soon.  
The Tooth Child is in its (his?) sort of rock nest, and Mrs. Booth has hidden in her RV in the woods. But where are our other surviving Tributes? What are they doing?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	14. Quiet

Caesar Flickerman  
Well, it seems all of our Tributes have gone into hiding. We haven’t heard anything from anyone since the Cornucopia.  
Is the Tooth Child still in the rock nest by the Cornucopia and the Crow’s Nest? Is Mrs. Booth still in her RV? Where’s everyone else?  
And is Detective Munch still hurt?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	15. Another Slow Day

Caesar Flickerman  
Everyone must be resting.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	16. Fire

John Munch  
I’d been moving (limping?) from place to place within the town-like Arena for ages, trying to avoid the other Tributes.  
Most recently, I’d been holing up in the sheriff’s department. It felt more like home in a time like this, especially since something about it reminded me more of the old homicide unit back in Baltimore than the SVU in New York.  
But then I started smelling smoke coming from the far side of the building.

Irving Braxiatel  
I saw someone dressed as a hooded skeleton head towards the sheriff’s department earlier. I went to go investigate.  
Soon afterwards, I saw Detective Munch exit the building. Sure, he wasn’t wearing the costume when he exited, but that didn’t necessarily mean he didn’t set the fire.  
I wasn’t taking any risks. I shot at him before he could see me.

Frances Booth  
Brax was too focused on both the fire I’d set, as well as Detective Munch, to see me, still in disguise, exit the sheriff’s department from a different door.  
As the cannon for the detective sounded, I crept up behind Brax and caught him with my meat hook.

Ducky Mallard  
Marla and I have been staying at her house in town. Or, the replica of her house in the replica of her hometown.  
In the sunset, we saw a great plume of smoke coming from what looked like the part of the Arena across the river.  
Then we heard a cannon, followed by a second a minute or so later.

Marla Painter  
Hoping all the danger from the fire and the distant gunshots that apparently caused two deaths stayed on the other side of Iron Hill, Ducky and I went out onto the porch.  
But we hadn’t expected a new set of danger.  
During Training Week, and when I’d seen my sons in on TV when they were in the Arena, I’d seen footage from earlier Games where it looked like the Game Makers could control the weather in the Arenas.  
This seemed to be the case when the sunset switched to a rainstorm... of gasoline.

Frances Booth  
And then the lightning began, on what looked like both sides of the river.  
My little fire was escalated by the odd rainstorm. At the rate things were going, it didn’t look like I’d survive.  
If I was right about the gasoline rain being on both sides of Iron Hill, I didn’t think Marla and Dr. Mallard would, either.  
I wondered how the Tooth Child would fare in all this.

The Tooth Child  
Three cannons sounded. The rainstorm ended.  
While the town of Iron Hill and the surrounding forest burned, the Tooth Child crawled out of the rocks at the meeting of the edge of the burning forest and the disused quarry.  
The Ninth Fandom Games were over.


	17. CANNONS: Irving Braxiatel has been "killed."

Irving Braxiatel  
Brax is loaded into the Capitol’s helicopter.  
As it takes him away, nobody notices that he’s enveloped in a golden light, and his face changes.


	18. The Ninth Fandom Games have ended.

Congratulations to the Tooth Child for winning.  
Keep an eye out for Caesar Flickerman’s upcoming interview with our new Victor.


	19. Caesar Flickerman Interviews the Tooth Child

Caesar Flickerman: So... How have things been since you won the Games?  
The Tooth Child: *creepy stare*  
CF: What was the Arena like, being in your own territory?  
TC: *creepy stare*  
CF: ...Right. You're... quiet.. That was the Tooth Child everyone!  
Now, to the Fandom Games fans across Fandomia... In the next few months, keep your eyes out for a special edition of the Fandom Games Reboot. We’re having a few production delays, but the Game Makers will send out an important message regarding the start of that Games when it gets closer.


End file.
